Yang Terbaik
by Cattleya Furlanetto
Summary: "Karena Harada-san adalah Harada Risa-san." SatoRisa. Infantrum Five-first challenge.


_DN Angel © Yukiru Sugisaki, 1997_

_Yang Terbaik © Cattleya Queen, 2009_

* * *

**Yang Terbaik**

_Infantrum Five-first Challenge_

* * *

"Curang."

.

Hiwatari Satoshi bergeming.

Pena ditangannya yang sedari tadi lincah menguraikan formulasi deret angka kemudian terhenti seketika. Fokusnya kini beralih untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan ucapan tersebut, walaupun pandangannya masih tertuju pada buku. Ia menunggu selama beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan bahwa telah terjadi sedikit kesalahan pada sistem inderanya.

_Pasti cuma angin._

Kemudian ia melanjutkan kesibukan, berkutat pada kumpulan soal dihadapannya.

"Yang kumaksud itu kau, Hiwatari-kun."

Dengan kalimat ini, pemuda berambut biru itu mengetahui bahwa pendengarannya ternyata masih berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Sama sekali tidak ada yang salah. Hal yang tidak beres _memang_ terletak pada seseorang yang telah mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Kemudian ia pun mengalihkan pandangan dari buku kepada seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang duduk di hadapannya. Yang mana hanya terpisah sebuah meja marmer berbentuk asimetris dengan tumpukan buku –mulai dari buku catatan, buku wajib, bank soal serta kumpulan rumus praktis. Diperhatikannya gadis yang menyibukkan diri dengan memainkan sebatang pensil itu.

Awan tipis berarak perlahan di angkasa, mengikuti jejak waktu yang terasa berjalan lebih lambat. Detik demi detik enggan lekas berlalu, seakan ada sesuatu terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan. Angin berhembus lembut melewati rerumputan hijau, kemudian menuju sebuah teras dengan pilar-pilar putih. Juga menegakkan beberapa lembar halaman buku di atas meja, yang setelah itu jatuh satu persatu ke arah sebaliknya. Manshion Hikari terlampau luas sehingga halaman belakangnya sangat jauh dari bising jalanan. Ada jeda yang cukup lama semenjak desir angin terakhir terdengar, namun kedua orang itu masih saja bertahan dengan keheningan.

_**.**_

_**888**_

**.**

"Haah…"

.

Harada Risa mendesah.

Pada akhirnya ialah menjadi yang pertama kali memecah sunyi. Memang itu sedikit disebabkan oleh karakternya yang tidak bisa diam. Namun bagaimanapun, kedua bola mata safir itu adalah alasan utama yang membuat ia terbujuk untuk segera menyudahi keheningan. Dan sebagai pihak yang kalah –sekaligus satu-satunya penyebab, ia bertanggung jawab untuk menetralisir kekakuan. Akhirnya gadis itu mengakui bahwa ia telah salah memilih lawan dalam perang dingin. Bersikap tenang di segala situasi adalah kelebihan utama yang dimiliki seorang Hiwatari Satoshi. Ditambah dengan sebuah tatapan lurus –yang mungkin tidak disadari pemuda itu telah menyebabkan banyak gadis meleleh, membuat kekalahan Risa terasa semakin sempurna.

_Sial!_

Risa merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja seraya menegakkan halaman buku soal secara vertikal untuk dilihat. Namun sudah tidak ada keinginan untuk menyentuh soal dalam buku itu lagi. Ia sudah berusaha mengerjakan mereka sejak beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, akan tetapi sepertinya tak ada satupun dari usahanya yang membuahkan hasil. Ia lantas menutup buku itu dan menegakkan diri lagi untuk ganti memandang Satoshi.

Pemuda itu masih tampan seperti biasa.

Tubuhnya tergolong jangkung jika dibandingkan anak lelaki lain di sekolah. Rambut biru langitnya jatuh menutupi dahi dan terlihat sangat halus untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Tak jarang Risa mendapati murid-murid perempuan berseru histeris dibelakang Satoshi, berharap mereka dapat mengacak –minimal menyentuh kepala biru itu. Beberapa helai ujung rambutnya menyentuh kacamata yang membingkai mata dengan iris yang juga berwarna senada. Tatapannya tidak lagi dalam seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, namun lebih cenderung teduh dan tipikal orang-orang dengan intelejensi tinggi.

Ia juga memiliki senyum tertahan yang bisa menyebabkan histeria yang lebih gila lagi. Sebagai nilai plus, pemuda itu selalu cocok mengenakan pakaian apa saja. Termasuk kostum Dark ketika kelas mereka menampilkan drama _Ice and Snow_ di sekolah beberapa waktu lalu. Dan itu semua baru sebatas permukaan, belum ditambah sikap_ high-manner _yang memang sudah dari sananya.

Dulu Risa tak tahu mengapa para gadis sangat menggilai pemuda itu. Namun sekarang ia paham. Sangat paham malah.

Dan itu sedikit banyak membuatnya kesal.

"Kau curang sekali tahu!"

Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alis. Kemudian menopangkan sebelah tangan yang memegang pena di atas tangan yang lain dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari Risa. "Matematika?" duganya. Belum ada beberapa menit tapi pemuda itu sudah bisa menebak –_walau tidak sepenuhnya benar_, tegas gadis itu dalam hatinya.

Tidak mau kalah, Risa kemudian menggeleng, "Semua, Hiwatari-kun. SE-MUA-NYA!"

"Coba jelaskan padaku, Harada-san."

Gadis itu mengerutkan bibir, "Karena kau baru empat belas tahun."

_**.**_

_**888**_

**.**

Bendera putih.

Sebagai catatan, bendera putih bukan dikibarkan untuk yang pertama kali.

.

Mengamati bukanlah hal asing bagi Hiwatari Satoshi. Dalam keseharian ia selalu bertindak sebagai pengamat sekelilingnya dan untuk ukuran seseorang pada usia empat belas tahun, kemampuan Satoshi sangat bisa dibanggakan. Tidak sulit baginya untuk mengetahui kepribadian, perilaku, kebiasaan hingga latar belakang seseorang hanya dalam sekejap mata. Karena kualifikasi itulah, ia direkrut pihak kepolisian sebagai komandan divisi pengejaran Dark Mousy –pencuri legendaris yang terkenal licin dan nyaris mustahil untuk ditangkap.

Berkat kemampuan pengamatan itu ia juga bisa menyimpulkan seperti apa gadis di hadapannya itu.

Harada Risa. Sebenarnya tidak ada hal yang sangat luar biasa dalam diri gadis itu. Dia hanyalah seorang siswi kelas 2 SMP biasa yang benci pelajaran matematika, suka mengobrol obrolan gadis dengan teman-temannya di kelas dan juga penggemar berat Dark Mousy. Memiliki seorang saudara kembar bernama Harada Riku, yang identik hanya pada wajah, sedangkan mengenai sifat dapat dikatakan berbeda _sama sekali_. Menurut kabar sepintas lalu, gadis itu pernah menolak Niwa Daisuke yang sekarang jadian dengan kembarannya. Selain itu semua biasa saja –atau kecuali memang kecantikan gadis itu tergolong di atas rata-rata, setidaknya menurut semua murid lelaki yang ada di kelas.

Namun kalau ada hal yang selalu memancing keingintahuan pemuda itu, maka jawabannya adalah Harada Risa.

Entah bagaimana, dia dan Risa adalah pribadi yang sangat bertolak belakang. Jika Satoshi cenderung mengamati, berpikir, sesuai dengan peraturan dan terorganisir, maka lain halnya dengan Risa. Gadis itu spontan, fleksibel dan selalu mendahulukan apa yang ingin dilakukan. Tak segan gadis itu tanpa berpikir panjang terjun langsung dalam bahaya demi mencapai tujuan. Dan karena spontanitas itulah, seringkali apa yang dilakukan atau diucapkan gadis itu menjadi sama sekali tak terduga.

Sungguh. Ia lebih memilih merencanakan strategi penangkapan Dark Mousy selama berhari-hari daripada harus menganalisis apa yang ada dalam kepala gadis itu. Bahkan Hiwatari Satoshi –sang komandan kepolisian termuda yang pernah ada, tidak dapat menemukan benang merah antara _curang_ dan _usia_ hingga menyebabkan mood gadis itu menjadi jelek.

"Bukankah usia kita _tidak_ jauhberbeda? –jika kau menolak untuk menyebutnya _sama_." Satoshi bertanya dengan kedua alis yang sekarang bertaut, menunjukkan ketidakmengertian atas arah pembicaraan yang coba dituju Risa.

"Kau benar." Sahut gadis itu, "Bahkan Riku pun memiliki selisih usia denganku walau hanya beberapa menit, bukan?"

"Jadi–?"

"Justru karena usia kita tidak jauh berbeda, makanya kubilang kau itu curang."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian?"

"Karena kau juga bisa melukis sama bagusnya dengan Niwa-kun."

_Oh, bagus_. Sekarang gadis itu memasukkan elemen yang lain _lagi_ ke dalam pembicaraan mereka. Curang, usia dan seni. Bagaimana seharusnya pemuda itu merangkai ini semua menjadi sebuah logika sederhana –alasan yang membuat gadis itu menunjukkan wajah sebal sepanjang waktu? "Aku tidak mengerti, Harada-san. Sungguh."

.

Dan Risa pun tertawa. Lepas, seperti anak kecil.

Satoshi tertegun.

Ada perasaan menggelitik di dalam diri Satoshi ketika melihat tawa gadis itu pecah begitu saja. Tawanya terlihat begitu murni dan seperti sama sekali tanpa beban. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama sejak ia terakhir melihat seseorang tertawa lepas di hadapannya seperti itu? Seingatnya –memang tidak pernah. Dunia pemuda itu terlalu sunyi. Sejak dulu, ia selalu dikelilingi dan diperlakukan sebagai orang dewasa, kompensasi atas kejeniusan yang dimilikinya sejak lahir. Dan para orang dewasa di sekelilingnya itu –jangankan tertawa, tersenyum pun nyaris tidak pernah. Waktu berlalu dalam keadaan yang terus seperti itu, sehingga tanpa sadar, irama hidupnya telah begitu saja terbawa dengan dunia yang muram itu.

"Ternyata ada juga hal yang tidak kau mengerti, Hiwatari-kun." gadis itu berkata setelah menyudahi tawanya.

"Aku hanya manusia biasa, Harada-san." Ia mengingatkan, yang mana disambut dengan ekspresi terkejut –tampak sekali kalau hanya pura-pura.

"Benarkah!? Dulu kukira kau ini robot saking sempurnanya!" timpal gadis itu.

_._

_Hening._

_._

Walau tahu itu hanya gurauan namun Satoshi tetap terdiam mendengarnya. Ia kemudian berpaling melihat angkasa. _Robot ya?_

"Kurasa itu ada benarnya." Ujarnya.

Dan bukankah selama ini tak ubahnya ia seperti rongsokan mesin yang hanya berguna jika dikendalikan itu? Menjadi keturunan terakhir keluarga Hikari berarti mewajibkannya menyediakan tubuh bagi _orang itu_, bersedia atau tidak. Dan orang itu –_Krad_, selalu mengambil alih dan mengendalikan tubuhnya sesuka hati, tanpa peduli Satoshi akan terluka setiap kali sayap aslinya muncul. Tapi Satoshi tak pernah dapat menghindari hal tersebut. Pada akhirnya kutukan itu lepas pun bukan murni karena usahanya, melainkan berkat Niwa Daisuke.

_**.**_

_**888**_

**.**

Lagi-lagi dia seperti itu.

.

Hal yang dibenci Risa adalah ketika pemuda itu memandang langit dengan tatapan menerawang. Memberi kesan jika ia sedang berada di tempat yang sangat jauh, tempat yang tak pernah dan tak akan bisa dibayangkan gadis itu. Dan Risa sangat membenci misteri. "Kau pasti sedang berpikir yang aneh-aneh, bukan?" tegur gadis itu yang mana mengalihkan lagi perhatian Satoshi kepadanya.

Pemuda itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya dengan telunjuk. "Tidak, itu–"

"Jangan menipuku!"

"Maaf." Lagi-lagi pemuda itu mengambil jeda untuk beberapa saat, "Aku hanya sedang berpikir tentang…"

"Tentang Krad?" duga Risa.

Pemuda itu tampak sedikit terkejut. "Bagaimana kau–?"

"Hiwatari Satoshi-sama, jika ada hal yang membuatmu susah, pasti berkaitan dengan si sayap putih itu, benar?" duga gadis itu, yang diikuti anggukan lemah Satoshi. "Bukankah kau telah menyegel dia –untuk selamanya?" Risa melanjutkan.

"Bukan aku, tapi Niwa. Dan Dark. Aku tidak banyak berguna." Pemuda itu mengoreksi dengan jawaban yang terdengar putus asa, membuat emosi agaknya Risa terpancing.

"Dan aku bersyukur bukan KAU yang melakukannya!" sahut Risa setengah berseru, membuat Satoshi menatapnya bingung. "Kudengar kau berniat mengorbankan dirimu saat peristiwa penyegelan. Itu lebih buruk dibanding jika kau tidak bisa membantu banyak, tahu! Dan kalau sampai kau benar-benar melakukannya maka kurasa aku akan membencimu seumur hidup! SEUMUR HIDUP!"

Satoshi sedikit terbelalak, namun sekejap kemudian tertawa kecil. "Yah, kurasa aku memang tidak ingin dibenci olehmu, Harada-san."

"Hiwatari-kun, tahu tidak?" Risa menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga sebelum kemudian melanjutkan lagi, "Sampai beberapa saat yang lalu aku iri denganmu, karena kau sangat sempurna."

Pemuda itu mendengus lemah lalu menggeleng perlahan, "Tidak. Aku ini lemah."

"Tapi tetap saja kau sempurna." tegas gadis itu. "Memang sih, pada awalnya kupikir kau sempurna karena tampan, kaya dan pintar dalam sains maupun matematika. Tapi dengan kejadian barusan, aku mengubah pendapatku–"

.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

.

"–justru karena memiliki kekurangan, maka kau telah benar-benar menjadi manusia yang sempurna, ne, Hiwatari-kun?"

_**.**_

_**888**_

**.**

Dan pemuda itu terdiam mendengarnya.

.

Selalu.

Selalu saja berakhir seperti ini.

Mau tidak mau, Satoshi memang harus mengakui kebenaran ucapan gadis itu.

Tidak peduli sangkalan apa yang coba ia gunakan, namun selalu saja gadis itu berhasil membawanya kepada perspektif yang berbeda. Selalu membuat ia bisa memandang dunia deri faset lain, tepatnya dari sudut pandang yang lebih indah. Dan menjadikan dirinya lebih bisa menghargai hidup –terutama sekali, menghargai dirinya sendiri.

Angin berhembus lagi. Kali ini membawa serta semua kekalutan pergi bersamanya dan meninggalkan perasaan ringan dalam diri pemuda itu.

.

.

"Kurasa kau benar." Satoshi berkata, lagi-lagi setelah jeda yang cukup lama. Dan disertai dengan sebuah tarikan ujung bibir ke belakang –senyuman tulus yang entah mengapa bisa muncul begitu saja.

"Tentu saja!"gadis itu menyahut dengan ekspresi kekanakan khas dirinya. "Memangnya aku ini suka asal ngomong?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Memang begitu–"

"HIWATARIII-KUUUN!!"

Kemudian pemuda itu pun harus berakhir dengan beberapa pukulan yang dilayangkan Risa.

.

.

**.**

_**888**_

**.**

"_Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tahu bagian yang terbaik?"_

_Pemuda itu menggeleng._

"_Rambut dan matamu."_

"…"

"_Mereka biru."_

.

"_Lalu?"_

.

"_Langit –dan laut juga biru."_

_Pemuda itu mendengus geli. "Konyol."_

"_Kau menertawaiku ya? Dasar jahat!"_

.

.

"_Kau sendiri?" pemuda itu ganti bertanya._

"_Hm?"_

.

"_Tahu yang terbaik?"_

"_Tidak. Apa itu?"_

.

"_Karena Harada-san adalah Harada Risa-san."_

_Gadis itu mengerutkan dahi. "Umm… Aku tidak begitu mengerti."_

"_Anggap saja itu pujian untukmu."_

.

.

"_Jadi apa kau sudah memutuskan, Hiwatari-kun?"_

"_Tentang?"_

"_Menjalani masa depan."_

"–_Yah, berkatmu."_

_._

"_Kuharap setelah ini kau akan bisa lebih menyukai hidupmu, yaa…"_

"_Hm."_

.

"…_dan juga aku."_

.

.

"_Eh–?"_

* * *

_**owari**_

* * *

_**Word Count**__ 1881_

**AUTHOR`S NOTE**

Haha, apaan tuh ya? **Point of view** terus meloncat-loncat dari Satoshi-Risa-Satoshi. Pola ini memang tidak lazim digunakan –_atau memang nggak ada yang pakai saking gajenya? -_ Tapi walaupun jadi tidak jelas dan bikin bingung yang baca, saya tetap ingin membuat yang seperti itu. Tak apalah, setidaknya sudah diusahakan agar perubahan sudut pandang tidak terlalu mengganggu cerita –seenaknya sendiri- Lalu soal ending, saya berharap endingnya bisa bagusan, tapi ternyata hasil maksimalnya memang cuma segini saja. Bagian terakhirnya juga aneh. Bahkan menurut saya pribadi, fic ini tidak memiliki inti dan _OOC _parah.

Ngomong-ngomong, Hiwatari disini jadi terkesan _super perfect_. Mau gimana lagi? Memang dia aslinya cakep, jenius, kaya, pinter gambar, sudah lulus kuliah dan jadi polisi padahal baru 14 tahun, _**kurang apa coba??**_ Apalagi pembawaannya selalu cool, elegan dan menunjukkan kalau dia berasal dari kalangan elit (XD)_._ Fic ini mungkin bersetting setelah ending anime, pasca penyegelan sayap hitam _kokuoiku_ (?). Di sana Satoshi dan Risa berakhir dengan lirik-lirikan gaje_ (padahal Niwa sama Riku malah asik mesra-mesraan, cih!) _tapi memungkinkan kalau hubungan mereka akan berkembang _(apa iya?)_ di masa depan.

Dan begitulah fic aneh ini berakhir. Terima kasih telah membaca.

_Mind to review?_


End file.
